


Fallout

by greenstuff



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-07
Updated: 2013-06-07
Packaged: 2017-12-14 06:46:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/833936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenstuff/pseuds/greenstuff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanvideo inspired by the season 2 finale</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fallout

**Author's Note:**

> Tracks from Linkin Park's album A Thousand Suns (beginning/end: Fallout middle: Catalyst) 
> 
> I own nothing, just fell in love with the show and the music and wanted to play with them :)


End file.
